


Not going anywhere

by LikaNightmare



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cuteness, drunk minako needs confrontation, rarepair hell cannot scare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: Minako is drunk. Mari is anxious.Russian





	

Viktor Nikiforov never had a birthday party. Not because his family was negligent, but because birthdays were not such big things in Russia. Therefore Viktor never had a birthday party. Of course there was celebration. His friends and rinkmates would do their best to congratulate him and wish him a lot of good things on the following year but truth was that he had never had a proper party and that was what set off the Katsukis to actually do him something he wouldn't forget. The first idea came from Mari, of course. Actually convincing Yuuri that Viktor would be glad with it wasn't a problem. And after that, her whole family got swapped away on her idea of giving Viktor a surprise birthday party.

That's why she was there, finishing to put up that stupidly big sign for her student's idol and boyfriend. Fiancé. She corrected herself mentally. Yuuri and Viktor were now fiances. She forced a smile and it pained her to realize that her pupil, almost eleven years younger than her, was actually about to get married. Minako had always been really proud of Yuuri. Ever since he walked into her ballet studio, she had been completely taken by his ability, his dedication and his softness. He was the closest she would ever get to a young brother and as the tume passed by she resigned to admit that maybe he would be the closest she would get to a son.

Engaged. Yuuri was engaged. Time was passing. She was falling behind.

The preparations were over just by the time Yuuri was due to arrive with the special guest. She crouched behind the couch, Nishigori's triplets around her, and waited.

"Make room for me." he heard Mari saying as she knelt down at her side. She smelled of cigarettes as usual as even though Minako was the one scolding her all those years ago about the damages of smoking, now she couldn't imagine Mari scenting to anything else. Someone turned off the light. Mari's forehead was resting peacefully on her shoulder. Time passed. 

The front door opened as Yuuri walked in with a very talkative Viktor. "Tadaima!"

"SURPRISE!" first there was the hilarious look of shock on Viktor's face. His blue eyes widened so much Minako thought they might fall off. Then came the smile. His eyes got wet as he jumped on Yuuri. The yells of "Otanjobi omedetou!" and some russian equivalent that she could never figure it out how to pronounce, were filling the room.

The warmth of everyone else's happiness was somewhat contagious and for as long as the party went, Minako allowed herself to think nothing else then good things. It was Viktor's birthday party and she would enjoy and be happy for him.

They didn't stop drinking until after 3 a.m.

She took the last sip of her glass and looked at the only ones that were drinking with her by now. Viktor and Mr Katsuki were also finishing off their drinks. Maybe she was weird. Drinking like a man. After Mr Katsuki left with a drunk chuckle and stumbling on his own feet, she stared at Viktor and smiled. "So, what do you think about your birthday party?"

He didn't answer, resting his head on the table, he just giggled.

"I can't believe Yuuri-chan actually seduced you." she chuckled as she filled up her glass again. There was still plenty sake to be drink and she didn't feel like going home. She had a lot of things to talk about but she knew that walking upstairs and waking Mari up so they could finally talk was not the best idea her drunk mind would give her.

"Are you still drinking?" she tilted he head and watched Mari walk in. She sat down besides Minako and smiled, taking the glass away from Minako's hand. "You shouldn't get this drunk this often, you know that, right?"

"You shouldn't smoke." she replied.

Mari sighed. "I know." she softly whispered. Her fingers gently pushed away stray lock of hair from Minako's face. "Are you staying over?"

"Should I?"

"You should always stay over." Mari smiled. "Should I take you to my room?" this time Minako chuckled. She leaned in and rested her head on Mari's shoulder.

"This is not going anywhere, is it?"

"Huh?!"

"This."

"This?!"

"Us." she finally said. Even though the last bit of rationality was asking her not to do anything, she did it. Her hands clinged to Mari's waist. "This is not going anywhere. Why are we still..." suddenly there was nothing else she could say. The words getting caught up on her throat.

"Babe. You're drunk." Mari said. She patiently patted Minako's back and pulled her a little bit closer. "You're so drunk."

On the other side of the table, Viktor snored, drawing their attention.

"Come. Let me take you to bed."

Minako had always been prone to be overly dramatic when she got drunk and Mari was pretty used to it. She leaded her girlfriend to her own bedroom and helped her get to bed. She slipped under the blanket with Minako one minute later and pulled her closer. She reek of alcohol but Mari couldn't help but like it. She carefully kissed her forehead. Groaning, Minako hugged her back. "Mari..."

There was urgency in her voice but Mari knew that nothing she wanted to say would make sense.

"Mari...?"

"Hm?"

"We are not going anywhere."

"I don't even know what you're trying to say with it." 

"We, Mari. We are still. We. And Yuuri is getting married."

Ah. Now everything made more sense. She swallowed the knot on her throat. The phantom of their recurrent conversation showing up to haunt Mari again.

"Mari."

"I know."

"You gotta stop...stop strolling me."

"I'm not strolling you." she sighed again. Her hand clenched to Minako's body as if she was afraid the dancer would simply get up and leave her.

"I don't wanna be like this forever. I'm tired."

"I'm sorry."

"No. You're not." she moaned. Tears were already falling from her eyes as she rolled over, to face the wall. The silence felt unbearable.

Morning came peacefully and the bitter taste of a hangover woke Minako gradually. She blinked and stirred in bed, missing the warmth of Mari's body besides her. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up to find her girlfriend sat by the window. Mari blew out the cigarette smoke and watched in silence as Minako walked to her half asleep. Her soft long cold ballerina hands gently stroke Mari's face as she leaned in for a quick peck.

“You taste like nicotine.” she groaned.

“You taste like alcohol.” Her voice was hoarse and deep but Minako chuckled. 

“Fair enough.” 

Minako's hand was still on Mari's face and Mari let herself enjoy its warmth before slipping to the dreadful subject that kept her awake all night. She closed her eyes trying to get some strength. After her ninth cigarette, she should be ready to say everything she needed to say and although it would be hard and painful, Mari knew she couldn't keep on going like this. She opened her eyes to stare steadily at Minako's and when the words came out of her mouth it was almost like they were said by someone else. “We should break up.”

It took a minute so Minako's hangovering brain could actually understand the words Mari had just said. When it did, Mari watched as Minako's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She tried to come up with some words but there was nothing she could say in the middle of the thousands of things she wanted to yell at that moment. Her arm fell away from Mari's face. Surprise was replaced with anger and she grind her teeth. “What?”

“I guess you were right yesterday.”

“I was drunk yesterday!” she exclaimed “What the hell, Mari!” 

“What?! You were the one who told me to stop strolling you!” she defended herself. Putting off the remains of her cigarette, she got up. “So I'm not gonna stroll you any longer.”

“What is it with your damn mind that you think that I meant I wanted to break up?”

“Wel...you know we can't get marri--”

“Why not?” she cut Mari off before she could finish. That conversation was nothing more than the same old argument. And she knew Mari's motivations by core. “What? You gonna tell me again all the same things you've been telling me for years? That you don't have a proper job. Or that you don't own a house. Or maybe that you can't provide for me. I've never asked any of these!”

“So what? I should marry you and let you provide for me and live off on your expenses just because?” she asked. “I don't want that!”

“That's not what I am saying!”

“Yes, this is exactly what you are saying!”

“No, this is not!”

“Of course it is!”

“What's the problem with you?” Minako groaned “I just want to get married. With you. What's wrong with that?”

“I don't wanna be a dead weight.”

“You are not dead weight! C'mon, Mari!” her voice tone got lower as her anger melted. She rubbed Mari's shoulders gently with her thumbs and sighed. “You are the woman I love and there is no way in hell I could think of you as dead weight.” 

Mari's eyes were still filled with uncertainty and pain as she tried not to get too emotive. Her hands got the best of her and pulled Minako closer. “But aren't I strolling you?”

She sighed again, resting her forehead on Mari's. “You are. And I hate this.” she said. “But you're still the best thing in my life and I still love you so I'll keep waiting. Cause I'm head over hills for you and that's some really shitty thing but I'm here and if you say you intend to marry me eventually, I'll keep being here.”

“I wanna be worthy of all that.”

“You already are.” she whispered. “You're just...a little bit fucked up in the head.”

Mari chuckled. “Well, I'm not Yuuri's big sister for no reason.” 

They leaned in for a kiss at the exact moment someone knocked on the door. Outside, Yuuri's low voice called out for Mari. “Are you two up already? Breakfast is ready.”

“Yeah. Five minutes.” Minako answered. They stared at each other eyes with the certainty that that would not be the last crisis about that one subject but Minako knew in her heart she would find a way to pass through all those tempestuous times. Mari locked fingers with her and kissed the top of her hand. And when she smiled, everything seemed brighter.

“Let's go.”

All else could wait.

Mari was not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even believe someone else actually ships it but if you do, come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://lii-mao.tumblr.com)


End file.
